Elizabeth Daily
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Voice actress, actress, singer, songwriter, musician | years_active = 1979–present (actress) 1981–present (performer) | spouse = Rick Salomon (1995–2000; 2 daughters) }} Elizabeth Ann Guttman (born September 11, 1961),State of California. California Birth Index, 1905-1995. Center for Health Statistics, California Department of Health Services, Sacramento, California. Lists Elizabeth A. Guttman on September 11, 1961. better known by her stage names of Elizabeth Daily and E.G. Daily, is an American voice actress, actress, singer, songwriter, and musician. She voices Tommy Pickles in Rugrats and its spinoff All Grown Up!, Buttercup in The Powerpuff Girls and Steve from Curious George. Early life and acting career Daily was born in Los Angeles, California, Her longest lasting role has been as the voice of Tommy Pickles, which she played for 17 years in the animated series Rugrats (1991–2004) and All Grown Up! (2003–2008). In the early 1980s, she played Patti in Rod Stewart's "Young Turks" music video. From 1980 to 1982 she played the character Sandy Burns on the PBS series "The Righteous Apples". Daily appeared in 1983's Valley Girl, 1984's Streets of Fire, 1985's Pee-wee's Big Adventure (as his love interest Dottie), and 1989's Loverboy. She made a small appearance in 1985 in the comedy film Better Off Dead where she is singing "One Way Love (Better Off Dead)" and "A Little Luck" on stage at a high school dance. The same year she had a small role in Fandango with Kevin Costner. She has also provided the voice of Buttercup in The Powerpuff Girls (1998–2005), Rudy Tabootie in ChalkZone (2002–2004), Mambo in Duckman, "Dizzy" Flores in Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles, and as Wacho in the Nintendo GameCube RPG Baten Kaitos Origins. She made a brief appearance on Friends, as Phoebe's old singing partner in 1997, and Daily appeared in the Rob Zombie film The Devil's Rejects (2005) as "Candy", an enthusiastic prostitute. In 2006, Daily played the voice of "Baby Mumble", a hatchling penguin, in Happy Feet. She voiced Rhett (Ali's new friend) and Shorty (Littlefoot's adopted brother) on two episodes of the animated television series The Land Before Time. Daily played Paris Hilton's mother in National Lampoon's Pledge This!; Daily's ex-husband, Rick Salomon, was Paris's co-star in her sex tape 1 Night in Paris. Singing career Daily signed with A&M Records in 1985, working with Madonna's frequent collaborators John "Jellybean" Benitez and Stephen Bray. In 1986 that the label released the R&B/Rock single "Say It, Say It." The song made it to #70 on Billboard Hot 100, and the #1 spot on the Hot Dance Music/Club Play chart. (Other versions of the song appeared as early as 1981.) Her songs "Shake It Up" and "I'm Hot Tonight" were included in the [[Scarface (soundtrack)|soundtrack to the film Scarface]]. Those same songs were later included in the lineup of fictional radio station Flashback 95.6 in the Grand Theft Auto III video game. They were also included in the Scarface: The World Is Yours video game, based on the 1983 film. Her hit "Love in the Shadows" was featured in the films Thief of Hearts and Circuit. Also in 1985, she provided back-up vocals for Human League front-man Philip Oakey's debut solo album, Philip Oakey & Giorgio Moroder.Giorgio Moroder Discography Daily had a top 10 hit in 1987 with the song "Mind Over Matter," which is featured in the movie Summer School. Daily plays guitar, harmonica, keyboards, and percussion. In her 1988 song, "Some People," she plays guitar and harmonica. She also sang a song that was used in The Breakfast Club called "Waiting." ("Waiting" also appeared on the soundtrack to The Breakfast Club.) Daily released a single titled "Beautiful," that she made available through iTunes, on April 29, 2008. She also sang the song "Dawn's Theme," which was used at the end of the movie Streets. Personal life Daily dated actor Jon-Erik Hexum of the television show Cover Up. She was dating him at the time of his death when he accidentally shot himself with a prop gun on the set of Cover Up. Daily was married to Rick Salomon from 1995–2000. They have two daughters, Hunter (b. 1996) and Tyson (b. 1998). Filmography Feature Short Subjects Television Discography Albums Singles *''Say It, Say It'' -#70 Hot 100, #71 Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs, #4 Hot Dance Music/Maxi-Singles Sales, #1 Hot Dance Club Play *''Love In The Shadows'' -#14 Hot Dance Music/Maxi-Singles Sales, #6 Hot Dance Club Play *''Mind Over Matter'' -#17 Hot Dance Music/Maxi-Singles Sales, #7 Hot Dance Club Play *''Some People'' -#33 Hot Dance Club Play *''Changing Faces'' *''Beautiful'' -#19 Hot Dance Club Play See also *List of number-one dance hits (United States) *List of artists who reached number one on the US Dance chart References External links *Official Site * Category:1961 births Category:American dance musicians Category:American female singers Category:American film actors Category:American pop singers Category:American video game actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Actors from Los Angeles, California Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Los Angeles, California de:Elizabeth Daily es:Elizabeth Daily fr:Elizabeth Daily fi:Elizabeth Daily